Baka Artist
by Keiko-kohai
Summary: Watanuki accidentally draws a certain someone. Just a fun little scene. No spoilers. DouWata


"Oh Watanuki-kun, that's such a good picture!" Watanuki was jolted out of his reverie and looked down at what he had drawn.

_Oh crap._

They were currently sitting on the commons near the sports field. Himawari's and Watanuki's class was in art. Out on the sports field, however, was Doumeki's class. And the golden-eyed archer was not only scoring a goal 30 yards away, but also staring up from Watanuki's art book. They were supposed to be drawing the scenery.

"It looks just like Doumeki-kun! Have you already finished the assignment then?"

He had not. In fact, he hadn't even started. As soon as he had sat down, he caught sight of Doumeki playing soccer and his hand moved on its own. But he didn't want Himawari-chan to know he had been watching the jerk this entire time. She'd probably say how good of friends they were, _again_. And he really didn't need to hear that again; the idiot's constant presence was reminder enough.

Watanuki quickly turned the page in his sketch pad and tried to change the subject. "Uh, not yet. What did you draw, Himawari-chan? I'm sure it's beautiful!"

She allowed him to lean in enough to see her sketch. She had focused her drawing on the school gates and the trees beyond. Once he had seen it, Watanuki commenced his routine dose of doting and flailing about and around the girl.

"Oi. You look like a chicken."

"Geh!" Watanuki dropped his sketchbook in surprise and spun around. "YOU! Why the hell are you here?!

"Water break."

"Well you just interrupted a perfect moment between Himawari-chan and I! But do you care?! No! Of course you don't care, because you're a great lump of an idiotwho cares about nothing except food! Seriously, you really are –"

And suddenly Watanuki couldn't talk anymore, because Doumeki was holding Watanuki's sketchbook, slowly flipping through the pictures. If Watanuki didn't stop him soon he'd see –

Doumeki's eyes widened when he stopped on Watanuki's earlier picture.

_That._ He'd see _that_.

It was now getting difficult to breathe. He was going to die of embarrassment right here, he just knew it. If he didn't die of oxygen deprivation first, that is.

Slowly, his brain finally started to react. Doumeki had continued flipping through the pages, so at least he wasn't going to ask about it.

"Oi."

He was catapulted out of his stupor like a crazed carny from a cannon, and grabbed his sketchbook out of the archer's hands.

"My name is NOT OI! And this is MINE thank you very much! Hasn't anyone told you not to go looking through other people's stuff?!"

"Oi."

"WHAT?!"

"There was more than one."

"Obviously. It's a sketch book. It wouldn't make much sense to be in an art class and have only one sketch."

"I meant of me." There was a hint of a question in Doumeki's voice as he looked expectantly at Watanuki.

". . ." Watanuki blushed a bright red. Himawari giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about, and DON'T YOU DARE repeat it because it's definitely not something that needs to be repeated, all right?!"

"Uh, huh. Idiot." Doumeki happily responded, turning to walk back to where his class was waiting out the rest of their break.

"Bastard." Watanuki huffed as he sat back down.

"Watanuki-kun, may I see the others?"

Impulsively clutching his sketchpad tighter, Watanuki tried to ward off her questioning look without being rude. "Well, I, um. I'd really rather that you didn't see. . ." Himawari flashed him one of her dazzling smiles and habit kicked in before he could think. "Of course, Himawari-chan! Since it's you, it's fine!"

Himawari eagerly flipped through the pictures he'd drawn as Watanuki turned again to watch Doumeki. He couldn't help it really, his eyes just gravitated toward the idiot.

"Watanuki-kun! These are all so wonderful! I didn't know you were such a good artist!" Only when it came to the archer, Watanuki sighed internally. Himawari giggled again, adding, "You and Doumeki-kun are such good friends!"

_Well, crap._


End file.
